Effects
Effects are things that happen to the caster or the victim when they use or get hit by a spell. They can be helpful, or harmful, depending on what spell is dealing the effects. Some do damage, some don’t. Damaging Effects Burn Effect Burn Effect are a type of Damage Effect, this damages players by when a spell of Fire or other elements that deal burn damage exploded in impact. Unlike Poison Damage, Burn Damage is easy to escape by running out of it. This deals damages per second to those who touch it. Some elements that trigger Burn Effects such as: Poison Effect Poison Effect is a type of Damage Effect, to those who touch it they will be poisoned per seconds, this sometimes leave poison like Darkness's Somber Brisk, this cannot be turn off like Burn Damage as this will stop for a few seconds. Shock Effect Shock Effect, unlike Burn and Poison. This stuns players and electrocute them in a seconds. This is useful to when trying to stun a opponent. This is combined with stun/trip effect and a damage. Some of them use particle effects. Intoxication Effect Intoxication Effect is only an effect used in Acid when leaves acid puddles, this triggers and makes the victim's screen dyed in green when touched as well burns the opponent, this doesn't stun, however. This only triggers when you touch some acid puddle. Leech Effect Leech Effect is an Damage effect, this is seen in Disorder Ignition from Chaos. This damages players and convert them into an healing for the user or instantly steals the opponent's health. This is also helpful to those user who wants both to damage and heal if health is low so. Not to be confused with Healing Effect. Freeze Effect Freeze Effect '''is the opposite of Burn effect, this effect freezes you in ice, stops you from moving, and drains your health. This is seen on Ice and other elements. Non-damaging Effects Non-damaging Effects are used in some damage effects, they do not damage either but to help an damage effect. Trip Effect '''Trip Effect '''causes the player to loose control over movement, still able to use spells, but is useful to when an opponent is nearby, but is a bad idea since the opponent can still use spells. Not to be confused with stun effect. Silence Effect Prevents players from using spells, '''Silence Effect can help to prevent opponents to use spells. But can move and run at you until the effect is stopped. Stun Effect Silence and Trip combined, Stun Effect can make any opponents remove them using spells and both trip them. Blind Effect Blind Effect'' ''can blind opponents, with a stun effect or a knock-back effect while also blinding them within darkness or colors. Knock Back Effect Knock Back Effect (KB Effect) '''is an effect, especially seen when being thrown up into the sky with Grass' Leaf Storm, being hit by Explosion's Concentrated Blast. Healing Effect '''Healing Effect '''are effects used for healing spells, some of them also is present in some spells too, and can heal nearby party members. Not to be confused with Leech Effect. Deplete Effect '''Deplete Effect '''is an effect, that can deplete a opponent's mana or stamina, This subtracts the opponent's mana or stamina. User-only Impact Effect '''User-only Impact Effect '''is an effect for only spells, they don't explode on impact. Which they can explode on impact on users, Space's Asteroid Belt supposed to do this until it was reworked, some spells still have this especially Sans' Bone Throw. Nullification Effect An effect, this is an effect seen by spells. Especially Wind Cannon deflecting Great Fire Blast from Fire. Special/Unique Effects Special Effects unlike Damaging Effects and Non-damaging effects, this doesn't damage opponents or whether used in only spells. Camera Effect '''Camera Effects '''are seen in such elements as Illusion, Dragon, Acid, this does nothing but to make the camera's opponent whether spin or change position, this can also dye an opponent's screen or splat them with acid in Acid's Sewer Burst. Looking the element unique to it. '''Camera Effects also can trigger to an opponent who reset or died. Particle Effect Note: 'The links inside this sub-heading will take you to outside the wiki. Dare to click so. '''Particle Effects '''are seen in some elements, one example is the line appearing between the opponent and the user at Chaos' Disorder Ignition '(which is known in Roblox Studio as Beam Effect.) . However, this does nothing to do with the opponent, it only designs the spells though. Time-changing Effect Time-changing Effect 'is an effect that can change the time whether day or night, this only happens when you caught into Illusion's ultimate Ethereal Acumen. You can notice that the sky changes color. '(This is known as Lighting in Roblox Studio.) Invisible Effect '''Invisible Effect '''are effects, this cannot be seen by an opponent. Which only the user can see it, especially arrows from Acid's Septic Splatter, Angel's Flash Slash, and the target circles from Dragon's Ominous Wrath.